Miki Nohara
better was known as is the first love interest and was the late first childhood friend of Renton Michael Thūrwolf Jr. and was the late sister of Hilary Nohara, mouths later she was stabbed in the stomach and then lacerated in the back by unknown attacker and was paralyzed and later on that day she died from blood loss. Personality Miki was a sweet, friendly and kindhearted girl who wanted to see her childhood friend Eliskūya to be happy. Having grown up and slowly idolizing him from when he was a teenager. this, however, Miki believed in seeing more than just the nice side of Eliskūya as well as getting to know him better. She would do anything in the need of any forms of help for him. as such giving him a few friendly reminders to him Relationships Character Relationship Timeline Family * - The Sister of Hilary Nohara Friends * - The Childhood Friend of Renton Michael Thūrwolf Jr. Rivels Events Appearance Miki shared the same height and weight while she looked very Identical to Timeskip Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf. who is considered to be pretty, She had semi-short black hair with Royal Blue eyes while wearing silver frame glasses Before the Timeskip Miki wears a rolled up sleeved blue T-shirt with khaki Capri white pants while She wears black shoes After the Timeskip Abilities and Powers *'Archangel Seal': Guardian Ghost See More: Spryte Spryte is the guardian ghost that has been unknowingly passed down to Miki. It is known that they are twin spirits of Pixie fairy, into which to Spryte and Lilith is like any like guardian ghost; however, she and her sister are a wise and kind spirit who was from the very same era that Flammie came from. When Miki was only six, she was given shamanic skills by Spryte. however, Miki did not understand her shamanic powers at a young age. so with Spryte beside her, she was slowly understanding her abilities little by little as she aged each day forward. In order for Spryte and Lilith to be Miki's guardian ghosts, she had to understand the basics of her shamanic powers to be rewaken. Although the task was kinda hard for her she imaged to rewaken her powers as she got older. however, after Miki died Spryte went on to find another shaman Weapon *'See also': Miki's Bow and Arrow Bow After learning from the arts of shamanic from an early age. Miki decided to take the same path as Eliskūya Michael's mother Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf had. However, compared to Maya Enseioh Arrows *Sacred Pixie Arrows: Miki can infuse her spiritual shamanic powers into her normal arrows, which allows the arrows to penetrate evil guardian ghosts. History Early Past and Early Childhood Before the Timeskip A promise is a promise During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Heading home while heading home on a Public plane while then a transport bus she while she was looking through her blue phone looking through her messages from Eliskūya on her cellphone while she reminded the times she spent with him Stalker on the Loose As she heard screaming from within the bus while she looked over to the side she saw unwelcome person who was calling out her name out and it was someone Stalking her while she was horrified while watched in horror of every person getting murdered from left and right this made her shocked while she broke her ankle while stumbling on her back before she could quickly leave the bus while the bus' doors were completely closed she had no choice to jump out the window with a bad ankle while ran on foot to running away from danger while escaping on foot from her attacker, but not only for her to be caught in a bad dead end she stumbled over but was stabbed the leg then before she could get up she then got impaled in the stomach while being shocked being lacerated in the stomach while she was slowly bleeding to death while being completely paralyzed in the back while she tried to crawl her way to find her friend to alert him about someone in Ellie's family was on the loose killing people Death Legacy The first mention of Miki Nohara is when Ayeka Nayru Tearson told her granddaughter Lillian about Miki's sad yet painful death. while having a cup of tea, meanwhile as Miki's childhood friend Eliskūya instantly thinks of her all the time. while he progresses through the journey that his grandmother gave him, as his cousin Ruby tried used her shamanic powers to bring her spirit from the afterlife. However, just a few minutes into bringing her back, ruby's staff with a crystal inside breaks in half. She appears before him and she told him that she would look after him while she passed onto a hidden ability within him. this made him break into crying for the first time while he collapses and then finds himself in the afterlife with alongside her. There he sees her, they began to talk to each other while he was slowly learning what really happened to her but before he asked her something that there is one more thing he had to do before he can be reunited with her spirit again, and that is to go back to help her sister to have revenge on her murderer as He does so, while his way back to his hometown he visited Miki's grave while leaving white roses behind Name Etymology the name meaning of her name was pointed out by Eliskūya, her first name means (Tree) while her last name means (Field) while her nickname means (to open) Character Trivia Musical Theme External Link Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Friends of the Thūrwolf Tribe Category:Shaman Category:Japanese Atlantean Elf Category:Deceased Characters